


Sick!KeithxReader

by Kamigwen



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Humor, Romance, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-31
Updated: 2018-03-31
Packaged: 2019-04-16 09:54:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14162247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kamigwen/pseuds/Kamigwen
Summary: She always told him that he worked himself too hard, didn't take care of his health enough, that it was going to get him sick, and boy did he wish he had listened.





	Sick!KeithxReader

**She always told him that he worked himself too hard, didn't take care of his health enough, that it was going to get him sick, and boy did he wish he had listened.**

        It was a day just like an other, Keith was in the training room, the robot on the highest difficultly like normal, [Y/N] standing off to the side to watch him. Everything seemed fine to her, but for Keith, it was different. After a while of fighting the robot...Keith began to feel extremely fatigued, his whole body beginning to ache. At first, he shrugged it off, but then, he noticed it more and more. His movement became more sloppy, and he was taking more hits. [Y/N], having noticed Keith's actions becoming different, took a step forward, wondering if she should step in. This question was answered as soon as the robot swung up, and knocked Keith back, leaving the red paladin laying on the floor unmoving. The robot was about to continue the training session, before [Y/N] shouted "End training session!" 

        She quickly raced over to Keith, practically falling to her knees as she lifted Keith gently into her arms. Supporting him with on arm, she placed a hand on his forehead, only to pull back quickly. He was burning up! With how badly his body shivered, and after hearing him groan in pain slightly, [Y/N] knew something was wrong. Holding him close, she cried out "SHIRO! SOMEONE! HELP!!"

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

        When Keith woke up, he felt something cold on his forehead, as well as blankets wrapped around his body. Slowly, he opened his eyes and tried to look around, still feeling exhausted and weak. Looking to the side, he saw [Y/N] sleeping in a chair besides his bed, covered in a blanket as well. Confused by everything, and feeling extremely warm, Keith began to try and get up out of bed. At the sound of sheets rustling, [Y/N] seemed to wake up in an instant, seeing that he was awake and moving. Quickly she jumped up, saying "Oh no you don't! Lay back down!"

        Keith didn't really resist much as he was pushed back into the bed, asking softly due to his throat feeling like it was on fire "What happened?" [Y/N] sighed as she sat back down, taking the cloth to dip it in a bowl of cold water "You passed out during a training session. You're lucky I was there, otherwise the AI might have beatened you up a little more before stopping. You had such a high fever that I became so scared..." He watched her as she moved, slowly processing what she was saying, before he looked away, muttering "Sorry...I didn't mean to scare you." 

        [Y/N] shook her head, gently returning the cloth to its original place on his head. "Don't apologize, just get rest. I hope you've learned your lesson from this though!" The red paladin looked over at her even more confused, making her explain "You got sick because you never take care of yourself! Always overworking and training too hard!" Keith stared at her for a moment before he laughed slightly "Right...sorry about that too.." She nodded and stood up, saying "I'll go get you some soup. Sleep, and don't get up! If I see you up out of this bed when I get back so help me not even the Red Lion will be able to save you!" The paladin laughed once more and nodded, watching as [Y/N] vanished behind the door way, only to pop her head back into to shout "DON'T MOVE! STAY IN BED!" 

        Keith laughed even more as he watched her vanish from the doorway, laying his head on his pillow. As he laid there, he let out a loud, very painful cough that made him sit up. He hated being sick.  Not only did he feel like crap, but it also meant he was forced to stay in bed. However, because he was Keith, he decided to not listen to [Y/N]. So, after making sure that she wasn't about to reappear once again, the red paladin quickly pushed the sheets off himself, just grabbing a blanket to wrap around his shoulders. Silently, he decided to walk to the hanger with his lion. 

        As soon as Keith got to the hanger, he heard a very loud voice shout "KEEEIIITTTH!!" He flinched slightly at the shouting, but walked towards his lion. The large mechanical beast looked down at him before laying down to let Keith near its head. He laughed slightly, which ended in a cough, as he gently patted the metal muzzle of the lion "Hey there girl, probably can tell I'm not feeling that well." As he stood there, he yawned, muttering "I'll probably take a nap here...I don't wanna go all the way back to my bedroom..." 

        When  [Y/N] finally found Keith, he was exactly where she thought, but not doing what she thought he would be doing. When she made to the hanger of the Red Lion, a bowl of soup in hands on a tray, she blinked in surprise at what she saw. Keith was next to the Red Lion, a blanket wrapped tightly around him, leaning against the cold metal, fast asleep. The female sighed slightly, walking over to him. She set the soup down on the ground, kneeling in front of him, debating in waking him up. 

        After a few minutes of thinking, she decided to let him sleep. So, carefully, she lifted him and ducked in, now resting his head on her lap. Now that he was in a more comfortable position, [Y/N] watched as Keith snuggled closer to her in his sleep, his chest slowly rising and falling. A small smile appeared on her face, her [E/C] eyes filling with a slight joy. Leaning down, she softly kissed his forehead and hummed "You are such a Stubborn boyfriend. But I love you anyway. Sleep well." 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

        Shiro walked into the red lions hanger confused. He had been looking for both [Y/N] and Keith for about an hour now, and had no luck. So, he went to the place he figured was the only place they could be, and he was right. When he saw the two, he couldn't help by smile. Leaning against the Red Lion, [Y/N] was fast asleep, her face peaceful and almost happy, one arm gently laying over Keith's shoulder, while her other hand rested on his Raven hair, part of it mid braid. Keith laid comfortably with his head in [Y/N]'s lap, the blanket resting on his shoulders. The black paladin chuckled slightly at his two warriors, walking back and turning off the light, whispering "Sleep well you two."


End file.
